Starting Over
by Snow-Aquamarine
Summary: Rima is an ordinary student until one day, a new teacher came to her class...  Little did she know that everything is going to be repeated over, and over, and over again...
1. The Beginning

Hi, my name is Rima, and this is my story: It all started a few months ago, when my life… turned upside down.

It was a typical ordinary morning for me, dressing up, going to school, meet my friends and stuffs, but little did I know that everything I know is about to change…

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

I arrived at school greeted by my best friend Amu, "Good morning Rima!," she yelled happily.

"you seem rather happy today, did a certain black cat paid you a visit last night?" I smirked.

"Whaaaat? What made you think that?" She screamed while her face is getting redder by every second.

"Maybe because you make it way obvious Amu-chan," A voice interrupted.

A boy with long purple came into my sight, and as you may have already guessed, he's the one and only Nagihiko Fujisaki, my arch nemesis. He smiled one of his infamous smile and greeted me," Good morning Rima-chan".

"It was..." I said under my breath.

"Hmmmm… What was it chibi-devil?" He glared at me.

"I thought you heard it, purple head." I glared back at him.

"Guyss, guys, jeeez stop it, sometimes I wonder if you two can ever become friends." Amu said, getting in the middle of our glaring contest.

I was about to say something when the bell indicating that we have to go to class rang. Amu hurriedly ran into her class, while Nagihiko and I just walked slowly, 4 years have passed and all of us already went to seiyo high school, our charas went back into their eggs just a year before we entered high school, it felt kind of sad at first, but they are always gonna be inside us. So we decided to stop fussing over the past and moving on.

Sadly in school, I didn't get the same class as Amu, and unfortunately got stuck with Mr. purple headed freak over here. After thinking for a while, I looked at Nagihiko, lost in his thoughts, he didn't seem to realize it, and when I looked at his eyes, they showed pain… After a while he seemed to realize that I was staring at him, he quickly smiled and said," hmmm, what are you staring at Rima? Lost in my eyes?" he shot me another of his infamous smile.

"You wish purple head." I glared at him; maybe it was just my imagination…

We entered our class and just a minute after that, our teacher entered the class with someone following her, she got in front of the class and announced, "class, from today on, I will be on vacation.. And miss Claire over here will be my substitute."

A woman with short purple hair and a pair of amethyst eyes introduced herself, "Class, my name is Claire and I will be your substitute teacher for a while." She smiled. The class seemed to be won over by her charms. But I didn't like her, I didn't know why, but I sensed something suspicious about her.

The rest of the day was blur to me, the teachers were just rambling something that I didn't care about. And before I know it, school's over.

I grabbed my stuffs and walked to meet my friends; Kukai, Utau, Amu, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase, we didn't do guardian activities anymore, but we still hung out together, and then I heard Nagihiko's voice calling for me," Rima-chan wait for me!" he yelled.

"hurry up, purple head!" I said while tapping my foot.

"You don't have to be so harsh you know," he sweatdropped.

"I'll do whatever I want." I said and walked to the park where we were supposed to meet the others.

Nagihiko walked beside me, looking peacefully, it made me wonder what I saw this morning, was it really just my imagination? A couple of minutes passed by and we were already at the park.

Yaya waved her hand furiously,"Guys, hurry up, over here!"

"Be patience Yaya," I said a bit angry.

"uwaaaaa, Rima-tan is being mean to me!" She wailed.

Sometimes I really wonder if she was really a high school student.

Nagihiko on the other hand picked up his pace, responding to yaya's actions.

"now, now, calm down Yaya," he said trying to calm her down.

This was an ordinary routine for us, gathering here and just had fun with each other's company. We would talk about random things and joked with each other until evening.

Time passed, and one by one, my friends went home until I was alone with Nagihiko. He, then tried to start a conversation, "what do you think of our substitute teacher rima?" He asked me.

"Don't like her," I answered rather half-heartedly.

He seemed to be a little bit surprised by this and asked again," and why is that, Rima-chan?"

"She looked nice and all, but I feel like she's hiding something under her bright smile, it might ave been just my feeling though," I voiced my thought.

Nagihiko didn't respond to my statement and put his hand to his chin, looking like he was thinking about something. I, then decided to continue voice my thought," reminds me of you this morning.."

He looked taken aback by my statement but quickly hid it and shot me one of his smiles," I'm flattered that you think of me so much rima-chan."

I was embarrassed, but luckily I had a poker face and continued," No, you dumbass, I was just thinking about this morning when we walked to class together, your eyes…. You expression... showed that you were in pain…"

Silence befell upon us once again, Nagihiko stood up with a blank and a little bit pained expression, said," sometimes… not knowing is so much better that knowing you know Rima-chan, you may found yourself in a quite a bit of situation if you keep putting your nose to where it's not supposed to…" and with that, he left.

Before I could ask what he meant, he left, and I just looked dumbfounded sitting alone in the park, wondering what he meant…

* * *

><p>Please tell me If I should continue this story or not, it seems really lame T_T<p> 


	2. Apology

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Back then, thing seemed so simple, every once in a while I'd think why? Why did everything fall apart? Everything that was dear for me….<p>

* * *

><p>Day 1: evening<p>

I sat alone at the park, dumbfounded by what Nagihiko just said; it took me a moment to simplify what he just said to me….. He just said that I was nosy! I put my nose in people's business? I just asked him what had been wrong with him? How dare he! And to think that even for a second that I had been worried about him!

I quickly walked home, feeling extremely mad that he called me nosy, the street was empty and quiet… too quiet to my liking, _tap tap tap_, I heard footsteps, but when I turned around, no one was there… I picked up my pace and walked in a hurry,few minutes later, I reached my house and the voice disappeared.

I stepped into my house, greeted by the yelling and screaming of my arguing parents, they didn't even notice that I was already home, sometimes I thought that their bickering became more and more pathetic by day, but I couldn't do anything, so I just went to my room and did some school works, at times like these, I wished that Kusukusu was still here, oh well, wishful thinking, and with that, I fell into a deep slumber.

Day 2

I woke up greeted by another of my parents' screaming and yelling, and as usual I got ready and went to school, although, I was still mad by what Purple-Head said yesterday, when I reached school grounds, my friends were already there, exception of something purple and annoying.

"Where's purple-head? Doesn't he always come early?" I asked

"Rima-tan, are you asking about Nagi-kun?" Yaya said in a sneaky smile

"Yeah, so?" I continued bravely

"What she is trying to say is that it is very odd to ask for someone you hate," Utau answered me

"I think someone's falling for our certain purple-haired friend," Kukai said in a sing-song voice

"I just asked him where he was, it didn't mean anything!" I yelled, yet my face was as red as tomato

"Aaaaaw, I didn't know you cared rima-chan," A voice spoke

I turned around to see Nagihiko pretending to be hurt. I was about to retort something back when it occurred to me that I was still mad at him, so I decided to ignore him.

"Eeeeeeh, no come backs?" Amu Asked in a shock tone

"Is Rima-tan alright?" Yaya asked taking my temperature

"This is weird, Mashiro-san always mock fujisaki-san". Tadase said, stating the obvious.

"Wooow, I just witnessed something amazing," Kukai said in a relaxed tone

"You idiot," Utau facepalmed

I wanted to say something, but I decided that it was fun to keep them guessing, on cue, the bell rang, being on my side. Everyone, left to their class as Purple-head and I left for ours, on our silent way to class, mostly me ignoring him, he suddenly said something that caught my attention, "Oooooh, I get it, you're still mad about yesterday," He cockily concluded

"I know you're still upset Rima-chan, and you're ignoring me to punish me, riiiiiiiight?" He spoke in a cocky tone

I still didn't respond to him

"Look Rima-chan, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday, I was just rather in a bad mood, and I kinda took it on you, it's just that I remembered something I's rather forget... anyways, I'm sorry," he clasped his hands together in front of his face signing that he asked for my forgiveness.

At that moment, I finally decided to speak," You think an "I'm sorry" is enough? I had actually been worried about you, and you called me nosy for it? For God's sake, I just asked what had been wrong!"

"Yes I know, and I was a jerk for it, but I truly am sorry Rima-chan, what can I do to earn your forgiveness?" He begged

"If you want my forgiveness, than treat me to a parfait after school, it's easy for you right? Na-gi-hi-ko," I smiled before I went into class leaving him in the hallway to absorb what I had just said.

* * *

><p>It's rather short, and I don't think it's very good T_T. Seriously, if nobody still reviewed this, it's going to be discontinued, it's lame anyway…<p> 


	3. Warning and fun

I do not own anything T_T

* * *

><p>I should have thought what she said about back then, then maybe, everything wouldn't have turned out this way…<p>

* * *

><p>Day 2: after school<p>

I slowly packed up my things, a moment later; Purple head came and said, "Rima-chan, ready for the parfait?" He smiled me one of his infamous smile

"Sure, as long as it's a treat," I answered half-heartedly not looking at him while I talked

"But I need to remind you that I have not forgiven you just yet, the result will be decided by our little outing," I continued not forgiving purple head just yet

"Look Rima-chan, I'm really sorry, it was stupid of me, I really am sorry, you have to know it," He said pleading

"Then prove it," I challenged him

He didn't respond for a while and I assumed that I've won, boy was I wrong, because the moment I finished packing my stuffs, he suddenly grabbed it

"hey, what the he-"I was about to scream when he lifted me up bridal style and ran out of school, I could see people pointing and heard something like

"Is that Mashiro and Fujisaki?"

"Fujisaki samaaaaaa, how could you betray us?"

"eeeeeeeh, Mashiro sama!"

At one point, I saw my friends, and their reaction was

"I knew it," Amu said proudly

"It's so cuteeeee," Yaya screamed

"It's about time," Utau said cockily

Uuuuuugh, how could they think that? Purple head and I are not going out and we certainly are not cute together!

"Put me down! You stupid purple headed cross dressing freak!" I yelled hitting his chest which seemed to have no effect

"Calm down Rima-koi," he smiled again

At that point I could feel my cheeks heat up

"Aaaaw, Is Rima koi being shy?" He teased me

"Shut up!" I said not wanting to hear another word

Without realizing it, we arrived at a café, in front of it he put me down, I quickly stood up and yelled at him," What was that for, you playboy?"

He just shrugged and said, "Guess I still do have Rhythm inside me," He smiled

He casually walked to the door and held it out, "Now shall we, princess?"

"Hmmmph," I brushed my hair with my hand and walked inside

When we got in the waitress immediately showed us to our table, once we had taken our seats she cheerily said, "Now can I get you two lovers anything?"

I stared at her dumbfounded; I blushed and quickly spoke, "NO! We are not boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Then why are you two at a café together?" She asked looking confused

"I'm just here to treat her parfait, this isn't a date." Purple head backed me up

"OK, whatever, so can I get you anything?" She asked us

I scanned the menu over for a while before I decided on what parfait to have, "one strawberry parfait please," I ordered

"I'll just have an iced tea," purple head ordered

I saw the waitress scribbled our orders down and spoke, "your orders will be here in 15 minutes". And she left

We stayed in silence for a moment before purple head seemed to not be able to take the silence and tried to break the ice, "Hey, isn't that miss Claire sitting over there?" He pointed to a booth where miss Claire sat alone

"So?" I asked not caring

"Why don't we go talk to her?" He offered

"Not interested," I answered monotone

"Aaaaw, come on Rima chan, aren't you bored just sitting around?" He tried to convince me

Uuuugh, he's got a point, but I also don't want to talk to my teacher, I mean it's lame

"Never gonna happen, stop convincing me," I answered in an annoyed tone

Then, I heard the waitress from earlier told her friends about how cute me and purple head was

"On second thought, let's go!" I ordered standing up

We walked all the way to the booth miss Claire was at, when we got there purple head, being the teacher's pet he was, greeted her politely," Good afternoon miss Claire, what brings you here today?"

She turned around and saw us, then she responded," Oh, Mashiro, Fujisaki, good afternoon, I was just relaxing here, are you two here on a date?"

"NO" me and Purple head denied simultaneously

"Wooow, one mind already I see" She smirked at us

"C'mon! Let's go back to our table already!" I whined and walked back to our table

"Rima chan, don't be rude! Ah, see you miss," He politely said and left

"Wait Mashiro," She suddenly spoke

"Yes, miss?" I reluctantly go back

"Be careful," She said and left the café

I walked back to our table thinking hard about what she meant, "Be careful"? What should I be careful about? Purple head seemed to take notice and asked me, "What's wrong Rima-chan?"

"Nothing…" I answered back

"What did Miss Claire talk to you about?" He asked again

"It's none of your business," I answered again

"oh, c'mon don't be so secretive;" he whined, I was kind of mad by this statement and spoke," I'm being secretive? You didn't even tell me what was going on yesterday? You hypocrite!"

"I said I'm sorry," He said again and muttered under his breath, "chibi devil"

"What was that? You purple head lying cross dressing freak!" I retorted

We both glared at each other, it was almost as if there was a spark between us

Suddenly the waitress came, bringing our orders, "One strawberry parfait and one iced tea, hope you enjoy it," She said and left

I started eating my parfait whilst purple head drank his iced tea.

A minute later, out of nowhere, he spoke, "Rima chan can I try some of that?" pointing at the parfait

"No way," I refused stubbornly

"Please Rima chan, I mean I paid for it," He sweat dropped

"It's your own fault for not ordering one,' I said as I put another spoonful of the sweet sensation of strawberry

As I take another spoonful, purple head shot his head forward and ate the parfait from my spoon

…

"That was delicious," He smiled

I blushed beat red, he obviously didn't know that we just indirectly kissed each other, eeeeew, grossssss

"Aren't you eating it anymore rima chan?" He asked again

"I don't want to eat it anymore," I answered rather childishly

"Why? Is it because the indirect kiss?" He smirked

I could feel my face getting redder by the second, gosh Rhythm was inside of him, I thought for a second and realized I would not going to let him have this one

"Not at all, in fact, would you want another one?" I used my poker face, and held out another spoonful of parfait

This time, it was his turn to turn bright red, he muttered something under his breath and took the spoonful of parfait

Apparently, neither of us wanted to lose, so we continued to feed each other until the parfait was finished, I could see the waitress from earlier snicker from the corner of my eyes

After we finished, purple head paid for it, and we both got out of the café, outside purple head asked me," So? Am I forgiven or what?"

"I would say or what, actually," I answered monotone

When I said that, his face dropped into a disappointed expression

"But… It was fun," I said as I took my path home

When I left, I could see his face shot up and smiled a genuine smile

"Yeah, let's do it again sometimes, bye Rima chan," That was the last thing I heard when I turned at the corner.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? And I want your honest opinion; do you think the story develop too fast? Because I'm just an amateur don't be too harsh okay?<p>

Can you tell me what I should do to make the story better?


	4. A little lookback at the past

I'm sorry for not writing in a while, writer's block TT-TT

Anyways, please tolerate this story and I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters ^^

* * *

><p>Day 3<p>

I walked down the school's corridor as I headed to my next class, the school was silent, kids were at class studying, as I turned at a corner, I saw purple head, I was about to approach him when I realized that he wasn't alone, he was with miss Claire! I instinctively hide, from afar, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but I could see that Purple Head had THAT look in his face, the one filled with hurt and worries, while Miss Claire on the other hand had a calm look.

They looked like they were talking about something serious, and it ended when Miss Claire walked away leaving Purple head in a broken state. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding for some reason, Inside, I wanted to beside him and asked him what was wrong, but I didn't, instead, I walked away from that place.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like going to class anymore, so I decided to skip class and went to the school's yard's big oak tree and form my ball defense mechanism under it, I couldn't quite comprehend what just happened, what is the connection between Purple Head and Miss Claire? Should I ask him? Do I even _want _to know? I just didn't know anymore.

I heard footstep on the grass, I turned around to see who was there, and I saw the one person I didn't want to see at the moment: Purple Head aka Nagihiko Fujisaki, I quickly dropped my head again. "Rima chan?" I heard his voice calling my name, but I didn't answer. Silent surrounded us.

A minute passed and he tried speaking to me again, "Rima chan? What's wrong?" He asked sounding concerned. "Nothing…" I said still not looking up. "C'mon Rima chan, you can tell me." He reasoned. I didn't answer him again.

Then, he sat down next to me and started rambling, "you know, this reminds me of when found Yaya's little brother, I also found you like this," He chuckled a bit, and then continued, "It was troublesome, looking here and there, but I also discovered something wonderful, I found a flower beginning to bloom, it's strong, but gentle, and it wants to spring into full bloom," He finished.

By the end of that sentence I was already blushing hard if he could see me, I decided not to let him win though, "Jeeez, what sort of nonsense are you talking about now?" I said standing up.

At this he smiled and asked, "Sooooo, are you going to tell me what upset you?"

Come to think of it, What WAS I upset about? Was I upset that Purple head seemed to keeping some secret from me? Or was it because I saw him talking secretly to Miss Claire? But why would I be upset about that? I didn't make any sense. (A/N: Love doesn't make sense Rima ^^)

I decided not to tell him what I had found out and said cockily, "It's nothing".

"But you seemed so upset Rima." He persuaded me.

"Yes, But I wasn't going to cry," I crossed my arms and turned my body the opposite way.

"Yes," He smiled and stood up, he walked in front of me, and lightly caressed my face, he, then, spoke again, "I've said it before, it's not tears that suit you. It's a smile".

I blushed beat red, and I stepped back, I didn't know why, but before I realized it I was already smiling at him, we both stood there for a couple of seconds, just smiling at each other. That was before he ruined it, by saying, "C'mon Rima chan, let's get back to class, we've been gone long enough," He said pulling my hand signaling me to follow him, I did so reluctantly and we made it back to class only to be greeted by furious teacher.

The lessons were all blur to me, and before I know it, school was over, I packed my stuffs rather slowly, after all, today everyone had business to attend to, Amu had to baby sit Ami, Yaya also had to babysit Tsubasa, Utau was on a date with Kukai, Ikuto God know where, and I couldn't care less abou Tadase, and then it occurred to me, where was purple head? I scanned the room quickly to realize I was the omly one left in class.

Once I finished packing my bag, I walked out slowly, I walked around aimlessly, then, I saw Purple head… with Miss Claire again, and why did they keep hanging out together? Wasn't it forbidden for teacher and student to see each other? … Why am I so mad? It's not like it's my business. I kept telling myself that but yet I followed them, all the way to…

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Do be kind though, I tried my best to be more descriptive, but I guess I failed, do you guys have any advice that will improve my writing skills? If you do don't hesitate to tell me.<p>

Snow-Aquamarine out


	5. Tears I Cannot Explain

Hi, it's been a while, I am actually kind of confused whether I should continue this story or not, and I am actually confused on how to continue it, well, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p><em>I kept telling myself that it wasn't any of my business… Yet I followed them anyway<em>

All the way to….

And abandoned house at the city's edge, it was a really old house; it looked like it could fall down at any second. I saw them going inside, and I didn't hesitate to follow them seconds later, _what is that idiot going to do here?_

I tiptoed my way to the window's side. I squatted so I wouldn't be seen; sometimes having a small body had its upsides. I looked through the window, inside, I saw Miss Claire facing purple head. It was small, but I managed to hear a few things "Are you sure about this? You can always try again," A voice that I think belonged to Miss Claire spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's the only way," Purple head spoke in a sad tone. I don't know why, but my heart hurts when I hear that.

"Then, there's nothing I can do. But she will be devastated you know," I heard her spoke again.

_Who is this she they are talking about? Actually, what ARE they talking about? Something about trying again, and the only way? Gaaaaaaaah they are not making any sense!_

I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice," I know… But I don't think she cares that much," He spoke; it sounded like he was desperately don't want to do it.

"I'm not sure though, even if she doesn't' remember, her heart will, otherwise, she wouldn't have done this," She said looking my way, I immediately stepped away from the window, my heart pounding like crazy. _Was I found out?_ I thought.

I collected my courage and peeped through the window again. They were still talking. Maybe I overreacted, she could be just happened to look there, and it didn't mean I was found out. I then heard Nagihiko said, "Huh? Done what?" He asked confused.

Miss Claire sighed, "What I mean is, maybe she cares more than she showed, she could really care you know, maybe even enough to want my help," She snickered at the last part.

Nagihiko's eyes narrowed, "Don't you dare touch her."

"Remember, it's not my decisions, it's hers." I heard her spoke.

I didn't know why, but I didn't want to hear it anymore, I ran with all my might. Not caring the stares people were giving me. I continued to run, run, and run.

* * *

><p>It seemed that I had been running for hours, I finally stopped running and fell to my knees. I looked around to see where I was. I was at the place Nagihiko took me to see the peach blossoms. I looked around to see not a single speck of peach blossoms.<p>

_I guess it's not the time yet._ I thought bitterly. I turned my head upwards to see the gray clouds, seconds later; pitter patter of the rain could be heard.

I just stayed there, looking at the ground, not moving at all. _Why am I so sad? There's something I can't explain, this sadness, and the way he spoke, it's as if….it's as if he's not going to come back. Why am I so sad? I don't understand, I never spent much time with him, so, why am I so sad?_

On cue, my tears started to fall down, _I didn't cry when my parents were arguing, so why am I crying now?_

_Good thing it's raining, this way… nobody can see my tears…_

* * *

><p>Well, that's it, I don't feel like writing much, besides, this is an utter crap, I might discontinue this; I don't even know what I'm writing about. Damn it! Well, I'll continue if I feel like it, but if don't then I won't. ==<p>

I'm out! Peace out suckers!


	6. The Question

_At that time, I was lost, truly lost, but he managed to get me back with just a simple gesture, to the place where light is there._

* * *

><p>Day 3: rainy evening<p>

I continued to feel the rain on my back, I didn't how long had I been out in the rain, but now, I couldn't care less about getting sick, about my parents yelling, or about that stupid purple head, I didn't care anymore!

_But why, why did the memory of him smiling gently kept appearing in my mind? I didn't understand, and I didn't want to. I just wanted to run away from all this. If only I didn't follow them, this wouldn't happen._

I just knelt there for the longest time, I kept remembering memories I didn't know was there, was events that I didn't know about, my head hurt, it hurt really bad.

Suddenly, I felt the rain stop, but the surrounding areas were still raining; it was weird for a rain to just stop at one place, so I looked up.

At that moment, my eyes met the warmest and the gentlest eyes I had ever seen, but at the same time, the owner of those eyes was the last person I wanted to see at the moment.

It was none other than Nagihiko Fujisaki, he no longer wore his uniform, but instead, he wore an white plain shirt, covered with a dark blue jacket, completed by long jeans.

He looked me, more like examining exactly, he examined intently every part of my body, my muddy shoes, my wet uniform and hair, and lastly, he examined my face very carefully, he saw my red nose, puffy cheeks, and my worn out eyes.

He frowned at this, and decided to express it through words, "Rima, why are you crying?"

"Sh- shut up, I- I'm not crying," I exclaimed lamely, great! Those stuttering would surely convince him, did I mention I was being sarcastic?

He didn't speak another word; he swiftly took of jacket, and gently put it on me. I didn't do anything; I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do?

He placed both of his arms gently on my upper arms and pull it upward, signaling me to stand up, and I did.

"Rima, you're soaking wet, you might get sick, I'm-"Nagihiko spoke, but was cut off by me in the mid-sentence.

I slapped his hands away from me, and took a step back, panting hard; I didn't know why I was panting? Was it because of the headache, or was it because my anger towards him.

I was mad at him, he couldn't care, he just couldn't, "You're making it hard for me to forget you," I spoke; seconds later did I just realize what I just said.

He frowned, and asked, "Why would you want me to forget you?" He asked curious.

I didn't answer his question, _because, when I heard you, it seemed like you were going somewhere far that I couldn't go, I don't know why, but I have this urge to hold you and never let you go, like there was a bond between us that I can't explain._

_This feeling, it hurts, and if I forget you, it wouldn't hurt anymore._ I thought; what I didn't realize was that Nagihiko was already in front of me, and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Rima, I don't quite know what you're upset about, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with me," He spoke, hurt, I looked up and saw his eyes, true as his words, his eyes looked hurt.

He brought his hand to my face, and gently wiped the tears away, and then he placed his arm back on my back, hugging me as if he never wanted to let me go. _This feeling, it felt familiar_, and before I knew it, I was hugging him back with the same amount of passion.

"Why?" I muffled from his chest.

"Hmmm?" He asked back, asking me to continue my question.

"Why does this feel familiar? It's like there's something important I should remember, but I can't" I explained him my confusion; I knew it sounded weird asking something like this, but I feel like he knew the answer.

On cue, he pulled away from me; eyes filled with shock, but quick enough for me to almost not notice it, keyword: almost, he smiled and spoke, "Hmmmm, I wonder why."

I punched his arm lightly, "I'm serious."

"Maybe, just maybe, we've done this before, in another timeline… So, you can't remember," He answered playfully, but even though he seemed like he was kidding, there was something about it, I couldn't quite pinpoint what exactly it was, so I pushed those thoughts away.

"C'mon Rima, let's get you home," He said smiling

* * *

><p><em>It's almost time, huh?<em>

* * *

><p>We silently walked back to my house, on the whole way there, we didn't talk to each other, yet, it wasn't an awkward silent, but it was a… comforting, yeah, a comforting silent.<p>

We reached a corner, a corner near my house, suddenly, Nagihiko stopped walking.

He turned his head to look at me, and spoke, "Rima, I just want to say to you, the years we spent together, it was fun, they were filled with sadness, despair, happiness, hope, and …love,"

I didn't like where this was going, the feeling came back, the feeling as if he was going away and never coming back. I grabbed his hand, holding them tightly.

"It was truly amazing, we battled Easter, purify x-eggs, did queen waltz, and kept a secret together, I also want to say I'm sorry," He continued.

"Nagihiko, what's with this all of a sudden?" I asked afraid about what was going to come, "And what are you sorry for?"

He didn't answer, he walked again, and I also didn't ask again, I grabbed his hand tight while biting my lip. We reached my house, which meant that I had to let go.

But I didn't want to, so we just stood there for a while until he decided to take action, he raised his hand and slowly pulled my hand, indirectly telling me to let go.

But I didn't comply; I kept a firm grip of his hand. He looked me in the eye, "Rima, let go," He ordered.

His words seemed to have an effect to me, because once he said that, I let go.

"Bye Nagihiko," I said.

"Goodbye… Rima," He spoke, and the hole in my heart opened again, it was just, the way he said that, it really bugged me.

I turned around and went inside my house, hoping to get a decent bath and jumped right on to bed to rest.

Little did I know that Nagihiko continued his sentence, "I love you," He spoke after I went inside.

Apparently, today, Lady Luck wasn't on my side.

When I reached the living room, I saw horror, pure horror. My father was panting hard in his suit, but what took my attention was the knife in his hand, the knife was covered in blood, and the answer to whose blood was that was answered by my mother lying limp on the floor.

She was also in her suit, but it was covered in her blood, there was a stab mark on her back.

* * *

><p><em>And that is when my whole world came crashing down.<em>

* * *

><p>I was horrified, I wanted to run as hard as I could, but I couldn't, my feet were glued to the floor, fear had taken over my will to run.<p>

He slowly approached to me, "Rimaaaa, if only… if only you hadn't been born," He spoke like maniac.

I was scared, so scared, my father had killed my mother, and now was about to kill me.

Tap

He was getting closer.

Tap

He was getting closer

Tap

He was in front of her, and raised his hand, ready to stab me.

I closed my eyes bracing myself for what to come.

Tic, tic, tic.

I heard the sound of the clock, this was taking longer than I thought, so I braced myself to open my eyes, Lady Luck clearly was never on my side, because when I opened my eyes, I saw Nagihiko in front of me, taking the stab for me. He quickly punched my father in the back his neck, knocking him out.

After that, he fell to the floor, I was horrified, and it took me a second to register all of this in my head and started running to his side.

I sat beside him, and I gently placed his head on my lap. What I didn't know was, tears were already running down my cheeks, falling on him.

"Nagihiko, you idiot! Why did you do that?" I asked frustrated.

He didn't answer, he raised his hand to my face, I quickly hold it tight, "Ri-Rima, af-after this, ha-have a hap-happy life, and I-I'm sorry, for th-this having to be a-a goodbye." He spoke his final words.

And his hand fell to the floor. His breathing stopped

* * *

><p><em>Dou you want to start again?<em>

* * *

><p>I just sat there, I slowly brought her head to down, and kissed him, the man I loved, and it was a limp kiss, our first and final kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Do you want it to end differently?<em>

* * *

><p>"Nagihiko, I love you, do you know that? Don't you want to hear it? So don't leave me!" I yelled and punched his body lightly.<p>

"Wake up you idiot, don't joke around, it's not funny!" I shouted, and more tears went down.

* * *

><p><em>Do you want to…<em>

* * *

><p>I cried harder and harder, as I heard a police shrine, it was likely that the neighbor called the police because of the entire ruckus.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Start over?<em>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I want to start over, damn it! I don't want this ending!" She yelled at the voice in her head.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Then you shall<em>

* * *

><p>So, how was it? I was really scared to update this, I want to proceed to the next events quickly because I don't want to have to many chapters, but it also feels like I'm rushing this, so tell me your opinions, harsh ones are allowed, the harsher the better, so I'll learn, and from your reviews, I'll replace this chapter with a better one, if you feel it is necessary.<p>

Ciao.


	7. All Over Again

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing!

* * *

><p>I woke up from my bed while gasping for air. That, was that just a dream, well, I was glad it had been then.<p>

So nobody… will get hurt.

_Now, I wondered to myself, why back then, I was so dense, not realizing what was right in front of me until it was gone…_

Day 1

It was a typical ordinary day, dressing up for school, eating breakfast, and meeting friends.

I arrived at school greeted by my best friend Amu, "Good morning Rima!," she yelled happily.

"you seem rather happy today, did a certain black cat paid you a visit last night?" I smirked.

"Whaaaat? What made you think that?" She screamed while her face is getting redder by every second.

"Maybe because you make it way obvious Amu-chan," A voice interrupted.

A boy with long purple came into my sight, and as you may have already guessed, he's the one and only Nagihiko Fujisaki, my arch nemesis. He smiled one of his infamous smile and greeted me," Good morning Rima-chan".

"It was..." I said under my breath.

"Hmmmm… What was it chibi-devil?" He glared at me.

"I thought you heard it, purple head." I glared back at him.

"Guyss, guys, jeeez stop it; sometimes I wonder if you two can ever become friends." Amu said, getting in the middle of our glaring contest.

I was about to say something when the bell indicating that we have to go to class rang. Amu hurriedly ran into her class, while Nagihiko and I just walked slowly to our class.

After walking for a while, I wondered why Nagihiko was so quiet, so I took a peek and looked at him, he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't seem to realize I was looking at him, his eyes, they showed pain and.. Confusion?

After a while he seemed to realize that I was staring at him, he quickly smiled and said," hmmm, what are you staring at Rima? Lost in my eyes?" he shot me another of his infamous smile.

I was about to give him a comeback, but then I felt a familiar sensation ran through me, this… It had happened before, I lost my footing and I let my knees fall to the floor with a loud "thud"

I brought my hands to my head, trying so desperately to remember. This… It had happened before, but why? Why couldn't I remember?

"Rima? Are you alright? Why are you suddenly hysterical?" Nagihiko who was kneeling right beside me spoke, he reached out his hand, seemingly trying to comfort me, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled out loud.

I realized what I had just done, he was trying to help me, but I pushed him away, and so the only logical thing for me to do now was just one: run.

I ran away as fast as I can to class, not waiting or stopping even when I heard his voice calling out to me from the distance.

I entered the classroom and quickly took my seat, moments later, I saw purple head walked in, he was about to approach me, but luckily, our teacher entered the class with someone following her, she got in front of the class and announced, "class, from today on, I will be on vacation.. And Miss Claire over here will be my substitute."

A woman with short purple hair and a pair of amethyst eyes introduced herself, "Class, my name is Claire and I will be your substitute teacher for a while." She smiled. The class seemed to be won over by her charms.

While half o the class was fussing over her, I looked into her amethyst orbs, and was lost in it, a voice rang through my head

_Do you want to start again…?_

A sickeningly evil grin was suddenly pictured in my head

_Do you want it to end differently?_

A pair of deep amethyst orbs, just like these was staring at me intensely.

_Do you want to…?_

I felt myself sweat dropped because of the tension of the suddenly mental images

_Start over?_

I shot my head up, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked to the front of the class, Miss Claire was explaining about something, I was about to think that this was due to exhaustion, until she looked at me with those amethyst orbs, boring to my soul.

I quickly looked down, and not once did I dare look up during the whole lesson.

After that, the rest of the day was blur to me, the teachers were just rambling something that I didn't care about. And before I know it, school's over.

I grabbed my stuffs and walked to meet my friends; Kukai, Utau, Amu, Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase, we didn't do guardian activities anymore, but we still hung out together, and then I heard Nagihiko's voice calling for me," Rima-chan please wait!" he yelled.

I was surprised by his gesture, despite the way I treated him this morning, he was still the same as usual.

So naturally, I responded to him just like usual, "hurry up, purple head!" I said while tapping my foot.

He smiled his infamous smile, "You really are a chibi devil" He said under his breath, I responded by stepping on his foot and walked away.

"I'll do whatever I want." I said and walked to the park where we were supposed to meet the others.

Nagihiko walked beside me, looking peacefully, it made me wonder what I saw this morning, was it really just my imagination? A couple of minutes passed by and we were already at the park.

Yaya waved her hand furiously,"Guys, hurry up, over here!"

"Be patience Yaya," I said a bit angry.

"uwaaaaa, Rima-tan is being mean to me!" She wailed.

Sometimes I really wonder if she was really a high school student.

Nagihiko on the other hand picked up his pace, responding to yaya's actions.

"Rima, is just in a foul mood tday," he said trying to calm her down.

This was an ordinary routine for us; gathering here and just had fun with each other's company. We would talk about random things and joked with each other until evening.

Just then, an image of this exact same moment went through my head, it was exactly the same.

I wonder if I got a Physicic power now, I wonder…

But I couldn't help but notice, only Nagihiko was acting different from the image.

His line was different, oh well, it's not like this was a big deal right.

Time passed, and one by one, my friends went home until I was alone with Nagihiko. He, then tried to start a conversation, "what do you think of our substitute teacher rima?" He asked me.

"She scares me," I answered rather afraid if I remember her eyes once again.

He seemed to be a little bit surprised by this and asked again," and why is that, Rima-chan?"

"She looked nice and all, but I feel like she's hiding something under her bright smile, it might have been just my feeling though, and her eyes, it held something mischievous under it, I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know it's there," I voiced my thought.

Nagihiko didn't respond to my statement and put his hand to his chin, looking like he was thinking about something. I, then decided to continue voice my though," reminds me of you this morning..."

He looked taken aback by my statement but quickly hid it and shot me one of his smiles," I'm flattered that you take your time to check me out Rima."

He seemed to not want to touch the sensitive subject of me breaking down this morning, so I gratefully answered, "No, you dumbass, I was just thinking about this morning when we walked to class together, your eyes…. You expression..."

Silence befell upon us once again, Nagihiko stood up with a blank and a little bit pained expression, said," sometimes… not knowing is so much better that knowing you know Rima-chan, you may found yourself in a quite a bit of situation if you keep putting your nose to where it's not supposed to…" and with that, he left.

Before I could ask what he meant, he stood up, but I, as if I knew what was about to happen, grabbed his arm, and instinctively shouted, "I won't let you leave me this time, you idiot!"

He turned his head, face showing fear and some other mixed emotions and slowly spoke, "Wha... what do you mean, this time?"

I didn't realize I had shouted that, I acted on instinct based on the images in my head, I gulped and slowly spoke, "Well…"

* * *

><p>It was too rushed wasn't it, well I want to finish it quickly as it was degrading every single second<p>

So, tell me what you think, don't be shy, just push the review button


	8. A Little Difference

"Well…"

I panicked, I didn't know what to answer, but thankfully I had my poker face, so I didn't seem panicked.

"I don't feel compiled to answer your question, as you yourself didn't answer mine," I stated calmly, thank God, I was able to come up with an excuse, saying to someone that you got these images in your head isn't exactly a sane thing to do.

"Sometimes… not knowing is so much better that knowing you know Nagihiko, you may found yourself in a quite a bit of situation if you keep putting your nose to where it's not supposed to…" I quoted him using my cold voice, feeling a little bit proud of myself.

"I guess it's only fair then," he answered with his smile, normally, girls will fall for his smiles immediately, but I didn't like it one bit, it was _fake_, so _fake;_ it makes me want to hurl. I was dumbstruck, his eyes, they weren't radiating like it was supposed to.

"I guess I won't leave you then, may I walk you home, princess?" He asked, reverting to his old playboy self again.

"You may, commoner," I answered playing along with his little act.

And so, we started walking to my house's direction. I was glad that it turned out a little bit differently with the images in my head, there; he left me alone in the park. And there, he…

Ishook my head_, it was only just a dream, I myself am not a psychic, I should stop thinking about it, I… I can't imagine it, a world without him._

_Aaaagh, what are you thinking Rima? Relax! He's fine! He's a friend, that's why you're so worried._

Nagihiko seemed to notice my strange behaviors, as he asked me, "What's wrong Rima? You seemed upset, I didn't leave you, and so what's bothering you now?"

_I looked… upset, was I upset thinking a possibility that he might not be here? Well, he's a friend. Maybe that's why._

I figured that it was no use lying to him, so I spoke, "It's just a dream I had last night, more like a nightmare I suppose, it' still bothering me," better tell him half truth than a lie.

He stopped abruptly, and then I noticed that we were already in front of m house, it was fast, but I swore I saw him flinch when he looked at it.

He turned his gaze at me, "Kuukai told me, that he has some kind of gesture to give Utau good luck," he informed.

I put on a questioning look and spoke, "So? I don't see any relev-"I stopped talking, as I was shocked. Currently, that purple head was kissing my forehead.

"And that, is my charm for you, so you won't have nightmares anymore," He smirked and winked, and before I knew it, he already left. Sometimes, I really could see the Rhythm in him.

I touched my forehead gently and whispered,"Idiot purple head," before I decided to walk to my house.

My mood decreased immensely as I stepped into my house, greeted by the yelling and screaming of my arguing parents, they didn't even notice that I was already home, sometimes I thought that their bickering became more and more pathetic by day, but didn't they already had an argument about this? 3 or 4 days ago, they were also arguing about this right?

Oh well, they had always argued, what was the difference if they had the same exact argument twice? I proceeded to my room and did my school work. After that, I fell into a deep slumber, no dreams this time; I guess that charm really worked.

**Day 2**

I woke up greeted by another of my parents' screaming and yelling, and as usual I got ready and went to school, they were arguing about the same thing as 2 days ago, right? Really, they were really immature.

When I reached school grounds, my friends were already there, exception of something purple and annoying.

"Where's purple-head? Doesn't he always come early?" I asked

"Rima-tan, are you asking about Nagi-kun?" Yaya said in a sneaky smile

"Yeah, so?" I continued bravely

"What she is trying to say is that it is very odd to ask for someone you hate," Utau answered me snickering

"I think someone's falling for our certain purple-haired friend," Kukai said in a sing-song voice

"I just asked him where he was, it didn't mean anything!" I yelled, yet my face was as red as tomato

"Aaaaaw, I didn't know you care Rima," A voice spoke

I turned around to see Nagihiko pretending to be hurt.

"As if, in your dreams, Purple head," I retorted.

"As lovey-dovey as ever, I see," Amu spoke in a hushed tone.

"Rima-tan and Nagi-tan is getting closer each day, '" Yaya shouted out loud.

"Yuiki-san, please calm down," Tadase spoke trying to calm Yaya in her hyper mode down.

"Wooow, I just witnessed something amazing," Kukai said in a relaxed tone

"You idiot," Utau facepalmed

I wanted to say something, but I was interrupted by the sound of the bells, indicating that it was time for class.

Everyone left to their class as Purple-head and I left for ours. As we walked down the corridor, a familiar feeling of déjà vu rushed through me again, and once again, images came to my head.

But I didn't feel shocked this time; I was getting the hang of this psychic thing.

"Hey Nagihiko, treat me something after school," I commanded

He sweat dropped, "What suddenly brought this up, Rima?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing, I just feel like having a parfait, what's wrong with it?" I asked innocently.

"Treat me to a parfait after school, it's easy for you right? Na-gi-hi-ko," I continued and smiled before I went into class leaving him in the hallway to absorb what I had just said.

_At least this part, I don't want it to change, because the times I spend with you, is precious_


	9. Another Day Out

Thank you for all my reviewers, who cared to review this junk, I am really, really, grateful. T-T

* * *

><p>I should have realized something was wrong from the beginning; I just don't want to see it, a world without him…<p>

**Day 2: After School**

I packed my stuffs slowly, a moment later; Nagihiko was already beside me, smiling as bright as the sun, "Rima, ready for our little outing?"

"Of course, just let me pack up a few stuffs, and we're ready to go," I answered indifferent.

A moment later, I finished packing up my stuffs, and before my mind went blank, I swore I heard him whisper.

_I can never get tired of this…_

He grabbed my bag, and lifted me bridal style.

I was quite surprised by his actions, yet, I was not, I was really confused with myself. It's like, I knew it was going to happen, or like… It had happened before. No, that was impossible, this was the first time he carried me.

That was what I had convinced myself, but deep down, I knew, that from that very moment, something had been off.

It seemed like he was also surprised by my lack of reaction, then, he got this look in his eyes, a look of determination.

He ran out of school, and I could see people pointing and heard something like:

"Is that Mashiro and Fujisaki?"

"Fujisaki samaaaaaa, how could you betray us?"

"eeeeeeeh, Mashiro sama!"

At one point, I saw my friends, and their reaction was

"I knew it," Amu said proudly.

"It's so cuteeeee," Yaya screamed.

"It's about time," Utau said cockily.

I knew they were going to say that, I was getting better and better with this apparently.

But still, how could they think that? Purple head and I are not going out and we certainly are not cute together!

I knew that complaining was futile as he would not let me go until we arrived at our destination, so I didn't do anything. And for the second time, he was surprised by my reaction, or rather, lack of.

But still, the thought of him holding me close, still managed to make a blush crept to my cheeks.

At this, he smiled.

Without realizing it, we arrived at a café, in front of it he put me down, I quickly stood up and yelled at him," What was that for, you playboy?"

But I still like hitting him though.

He played a bit by saying, "Walking is not a fitting transportation for a princess, her place is in her prince's arms," and winked.

Still, I blushed.

He casually walked to the door and held it out, "Now shall we, my princess?"

"Hmmmph," I brushed my hair with my hand and walked inside.

When we got in the waitress immediately showed us to our table, once we had taken our seats she cheerily said, "Now can I get you two lovers anything?"

I flustered and quickly spoke, "We're not going out".

"Then why are you two at a café together?" She asked looking confused.

"Aaaw, I thought this is a date," Hmmmph, it seemed that he decided to play as well.

"Don't assume Nagihiko," I answered monotone.

"OK, whatever, so can I get you anything?" She asked us

I scanned the menu over for a while before I had an inner conflict, should I order strawberry parfait like my vision, or should I try something different, it wasn't like he would notice, but so far, he was the only one who acted different from my vision. Well it wasn't like my vision was something in the past I had already done before, but I WAS feeling bored of strawberry, but…

After debating for a while, I realized that I was too paranoid and ordered, "One vanilla parfait please."

And then silence, I looked up to see, his face, mouth wide opened, eyes full of realization.

"Well, aren't you going to order?" I asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Ah, I'll have a lemon tea please, "He ordered.

See, different? He was supposed to order iced tea in my vision. So, it wasn't a big deal.

I saw the waitress scribbled our orders down and spoke, "your orders will be here in 15 minutes". And she left.

We stayed in silence for a moment, Nagihiko seemed to be having an inner conflict on saying something, a moment later, he spoke," Rima, I thought you were going to order a strawberry parfait."

A realization hit me, he wasn't supposed to know that, but I wasn't going to back down, he seemed to know something, something I myself didn't know, and I was determined to know what.

"And I thought you were going to order an iced tea," I stated indifferent.

He stayed quiet for a while, absorbing what I had just said and continued, "Now, why would you think that?"

"Why would you think that I would order a strawberry parfait then?" I asked once more, this was really starting to freak me out, his face was normal, but there was something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Just a hunch," He answered smiling.

"You know that lies don't work between us, we'll figure it out immediately," I stated an obvious fact; we were both masters in the art of lying.

"I guess I can't fool you Rima," He answered smiling.

"So, aren't you going to tell me what the big deal was?" I asked feeling a little bit annoyed that all this was because of my order.

_Is it because I did something different? But why would he know that I ordered strawberry parfait before? … I'm over thinking this._

Then, he stayed quiet, his gaze passing through me, as if glaring at another person. I followed his gaze, and my eyes landed on a woman, sitting alone in a booth with short purple hair, with haunting amethyst eyes. But I couldn't see her face clearly, but if my vision was correct, that person was supposed to be… _her_

I turned my gaze back at Nagihiko and asked, "Why are you staring at her?"

"No reason," He answered smiling, but I knew it was not real, he was mad for some reasons, and I don't know why.

Suddenly the waitress came, bringing our orders, "Onevanilla parfait and one lemon tea, hope you enjoy it," She said and left.

I started eating my vanilla parfait as he drank his lemon tea, the tension between us was still there, and it would not go away it seemed.

"Aren't you going to answer Nagihiko?" I pushed.

"I'll tell you this once again, don't put your nose where you're not supposed to Rima," His eyes dark, like the never ending abyss.

I was quite agitated by his answer, this matter certainly involved me as well, if not, why would he react like this just because of my order.

"I am supposed to put my nose in this, Fujisaki, this problem you're facing, whatever it is, certainly involves me as well, does it not?" I dared to step on a landmine.

He stiffened, but he didn't give any indication that he was going to answer the question.

The question hung in the air, with the tension rising ever so slowly. I looked at him, face full of pain, I didn't know why, but it also pained me greatly to see him like this. I was mad at him, but…

The next thing I did was something I myself could not comprehend, as I put a spoonful of vanilla parfait in his mouth.

He was taken aback naturally, as his eyes widened, yet, he ate the parfait anyway.

"I don't know what you're so upset about, but..."

I mustered all my strength to say the next words, "Cheer up."

"Would like me to being the usual annoying purple head?" He asked.

And in a heartbeat, I answered, "Yes."

He smiled the kindest smile I had seen that day. It radiated the same kindness it used to.

And without knowing it, I smiled as well.

"Then can you keep doing this? Because it made me really happy, in an instant all my worries went away when you did that." I was shocked; I thought he would say that in more of a playboy mannerism than being so sincere.

And the more stupid thing is that **I** had complied…

_Because your smile, is worth everything in this world_

And the day went by just like that, me feeding him, and occasionally, ate it as well. I could see the waitress from earlier snicker from the corner of my eyes.

After we finished, purple head paid for it, and we both got out of the café, outside purple head asked me, "So, was this day fun?"

"Yes," I answered without any hesitations.

"Thank you for your compliment your highness," He mocked.

"Not at all, kind sire, now if you would excuse me, I need to go back home," I played along.

"Certainly, my lady," I heard when I started walking, not bothering to respond that statement.

_Thank you Rima_

I turned quickly only to see nothing but the wind. Had he really… affected me that much?

_Because your words are all it takes, to make me jump from a cliff_

**3****rd**** person point of view:**

A lady with short purple hair and deep amethyst eyes sat calmly inside a café.

If one tried to listen, they could hear her faint voice.

"This is an interesting turnout indeed," while grinning ever so wickedly.

* * *

><p>I know this is bad, I know it sucks, but review anyway<p>

_Because your reviews are all I need to go on_


	10. Closer to The Truth

A/N: I am sorry for not updating for a while to any of you who actually read this crap I call a story, and I am truly grateful for it. I might not reply it one by one, but please know that it's there. On to the story.

_Apparently, today, Lady Luck wasn't on my side._

_When I reached the living room, I saw horror, pure horror. My father was panting hard in his suit, but what took my attention was the knife in his hand, the knife was covered in blood, and the answer to whose blood was that was answered by my mother lying limp on the floor._

_She was also in her suit, but it was covered in her blood, there was a stab mark on her back. _

_**And that is when my whole world came crashing down.**_

_I was horrified, I wanted to run as hard as I could, but I couldn't, my feet were glued to the floor, fear had taken over my will to run._

_He slowly approached to me, "Rimaaaa, if only… if only you hadn't been born," He spoke like maniac._

_I was scared, so scared, my father had killed my mother, and now was about to kill me._

_Tap_

_He was getting closer._

_Tap_

_He was getting closer_

_Tap _

_He was in front of her, and raised his hand, ready to stab me._

_I closed my eyes bracing myself for what to come._

_Tick, tick, tick._

_I heard the sound of the clock, this was taking longer than I thought, so I braced myself to open my eyes, Lady Luck clearly was never on my side, because when I opened my eyes, I saw a __**him**__ in front of me, taking the stab for me. He quickly punched my father in the back his neck, knocking him out._

_After that, he fell to the floor, I was horrified, and it took me a second to start running to his side._

"_Nagihiko, you idiot! Why did you do that?" I asked frustrated._

_He didn't answer, he raised his hand to my face, I quickly hold it tight, "Ri-Rima, af-after this, ha-have a hap-happy life, and I-I'm sorry, for th-this having to be a-a goodbye." He spoke his final words._

_And his hand fell to the floor. His breathing stopped._

I abruptly opened my eyes, and sat up quickly. I panted hard. That dream… What had it meant? Who had been that person? And the pain, I clenched my nightgown, had definitely been real. I brought a hand up to my face, attempting to wipe some sweats, when I noticed, that I had been crying…

I glanced at my clock… **02.00 AM**

I laid back on my bed, attempting to get some more sleep. But after several attempts, I was still awake, because every time I closed my eyes, I opened them back immediately. When I closed my eyes, my mind involuntarily flew to my dream. And I was horrified, to feel that sensation once again, the pain of losing someone precious to me.

_I just sat there, I slowly brought her head to down, and kissed him, the man I loved, and it was a limp kiss, our first and final kiss._

"—_don't leave me!" I yelled and punched his body lightly._

"_Wake up you idiot, don't joke around, it's not funny!" I shouted, and more tears went down._

_I cried harder and harder, as I heard a police shrine, it was likely that the neighbor called the police because of the entire ruckus._

"_Yes, I want to start over, damn it! I don't want this ending!" She yelled at the voice in her head._

I jerked my head up, panting hard; it seemed that I had fallen asleep once again due to exhaustion. I glanced at my window; it was still dark, which meant that I hadn't fallen asleep for long. This time, I definitely knew I was crying.

"Damn it…" I muttered silently. As my two hands covered my face, this time, I didn't hold it in anymore, I just sat there on my bed, and sobbed quietly for the entire night…

This resulted in me having red eyes and bags under it in the morning. I quickly put some make up to cover it; it didn't cover very much… But it was still better than nothing. And with that, I made my way to school.

* * *

><p>At class, I didn't see Nagihiko, but due to my exhaustion, I didn't look for him. I managed to listen to the first period's lesson despite my exhaustion, but this didn't last long. Because in the second period. The teacher suggested me to go to the infirmary because I looked like I could fain any moment.<p>

I was about to protest first, but I couldn't focus at class anyway, so I complied. I began my journey to the infirmary. The school was quiet, the only voice there was, was the sound of my steps, echoing through the corridor.

What exactly was I going to do when I reached the infirmary? I was too scared to go back to sleep again, twice of that horrid dream was enough. Before I even realized it, I already reached the infirmary, reluctantly, I opened the door. Only to find it empty, the infirmary, it was so… white, this was actually my first time to be sent to the infirmary.

There were only two beds, a desk, a chair, and some medicine cabinets there, the infirmary wasn't big, actually, it was rather small. But right now, as I was the only occupant, it seemed so big. I sat on one of the beds, after a while, I decided that I might as well make myself comfortable, so I laid on it.

My mind started to wander; the first thing that came to mind was the nightmares. Was it really just an ordinary dream? Somehow I doubt that, the pain, it felt too real. I clenched the bed sheets, remembering that awful feeling.

My minds started thinking for any possible explanations for this situation. Was it an influence from a book? Was it from the television? And many other possible reasons, I didn't know why, but after thinking and thinking, it always came back to one impossible explanation. That it had indeed happen.

It was impossible, yet the most possible explanations for these recurring events. How I knew what was going to happen, how I knew their responses… But if this was really the explanation, something didn't quite fit. _Him…_ He didn't fit; he was the only one acting not what he was supposed to. But at the same time, he was very suspicious, because he panicked over every action I did.

Now, why would he panic over it? I pondered at this question for a moment. A horrible realization came upon me. It was a theory, and there was a puzzle piece missing, something I should remember… How I started all over again. But this seemed to be the most rational theory in this irrational turns of events.

I hopped off my bed and ran outside the infirmary. I ran frantically through the corridors. _That_, it was supposed to happen now. I reached a corner, connecting to a corridor where he was supposed to be. Wait a minute, I stopped abruptly, that was stupid of me, they were the only ones who **won't** act on based times. And just to be sure, I checked, as I had guessed, it was empty. Dammit.

I ran and ran through all the corridors. After a while, I sighed in defeat, and gave up. I debated on returning to class, or to the infirmary. And decided to do neither, I let my feet take me to that precious place, the school's yard's big oak tree.

As I was about to reach my destination, I noticed a tall figure with a long flowing purple hair standing near it. I hesitated for a while on saying something or just kept quiet. But he beat me to it, as he turned around.

"Rima, I knew you'd come here," He stated.

I flinched, at one point or another; he was starting to confirm my theory in his own way.

"And why would you think that?" I asked him curious.

He pondered at how he will answer me for a while before saying, "I just know you'd be here today." With a smile plastered on his face.

I was quite irritated at how indirect he was, he didn't tell a lie, but he told a misleading truth.

I stayed quiet, but unfortunately he took this moment to observe me more, "Rima, have you been crying?" He asked, or rather stated.

Damn, he noticed my red eyes, and after trying so hard to cover it. I did my best to keep my poker face on, and didn't say anything.

This time, he had a more stern look on his face, "Rima, answer me," he demanded.

"You know I cry all the time, it was a way to play with Amu," I lied through my teeth.

"And apparently, I went a little overboard this time, as my eyes turned red," I continued, hoping that it was quite convincing.

But my hope wasn't answered, "Rima, you know I know it when you're lying," his face showed a determined look. He was determined to know what was bothering me.

"What's it to you?" I challenged him.

He sighed and said,"Rima, you're strong and gentle, when your parents divorced you didn't shed a single tear, a flower beginning to bloom, and is determined to spring in full bloom, that's you Rima, and for something to upset you this great… it is not a simple matter".

"I want to know, because I want to ease it, your pain. I want to make you smile, because as I've said it before, it's not tears that suit you…" He spoke and then walked to me.

He stopped right in front of me, and gently caressed my face, "It's a smile," and kissed my fore head.

I jerked away from him blushing, and I was fumed, at how his words easily touched my heart. And I yelled furiously, "What about you? You asked me so easily what bother me! But when I asked you, you would always avoid it! Tell me! What right do you have to know the answer!"

By this, my voice had turned into a whisper, small, but loud enough for him to hear, "Has it never occurred to you? That maybe I, also want to ease your pain? That maybe… I also… want to see your smile".

"Rima I…" He pondered over for a moment.

"Meet me at yesterday's café after school… I will tell you… everything".

* * *

><p>And that's it, I'm very sorry for sucking. Bless you ^^<p> 


End file.
